


Treasure

by snowynight



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Don't Have to Know Canon, F/F, Female Character In Command, Female Protagonist, First Time, Rare Pairing, Romance, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another chapter of Belle and her companions' expedition to a lost ancient city, and Belle discovers something more too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure

"Watch out! Hold the handrail!" Just as Esmeralda's warning came, Belle saw that a giant raptor flew straight ahead at the air ship. Although Esmeralda skillfully piloted the ship out of its way, the air turbulent rocked the ship and Belle only managed to stand by holding close to the handrail.

"It's close," Esmeralda said.

Belle agreed. It was one thing to read about the bestiary living in the air, but it was another thing to experience them first hand. When she settled down, she quickly grabbed a her notes to mark down the features she glimpsed of the bird. It might be an important discovery.   

When Esmeralda saw her, she had an amused grin. "Only you'll do that."

"Every knowledge is important," Belle said.

Esmeralda said, "Well, what do I know? I'm only a pilot."

"Don't say this! You...." When Belle saw Esmeralda 's deepened grin, she realized that she was baited again. She glared at Esmeralda but couldn't help broke into a grin. They glanced at each other and Belle thought that Esmeralda wanted to say something.

"Hey, is it safe to be on board now?" Jasmine's voice interrupted them. Belle chased away the sudden feeling of loss when Esmeralda answered Jasmine, "We just avoided a giant bird. I estimate that we'll soon able to land at our destination. How's Mulan?"

"She's right here," Jasmine pointed. Mulan joined them, looking not so pale now.. "Don't worry. I'm all right. I guess I'm just not used to the turbulent."

"Do take care," Belle said, "Shouldn't you take a rest?"

"I'm fine." Mulan said.

Esmeralda said, "All right, ladies. The ship's about to land now."

 

***

After landing, Belle and her companions followed the direction of her map and walked into a forest. Their leaves were emerald green and the vines crawled on the trees. Few sunlight shone through the forest so the path was surprisingly wasy to get through. Mulan went ahead of the team, hand on her hilt of the sword, watching every moves with keen-eyes. Jasmine sung some melodies from her home and paused only to chatter with Mulan. Belle used the chance to collect samples from the plants while Esmeralda stayed guard at the end. On the way Esmeralda kept a hand on Belle's arm and gently led her way.

"Do you need a rest?" Esmerala asked.

Belle was about to answer not yet when she heard the sounds of metal gears approaching. "What's this?" she asked.

"Stay away," Esmeralda said and pulled Belle behind a tree. She and Mulan proceeded cautiously.

The sound became larger and the trees were being pulled down by great force. Finally a huge grey metallic spider appeared before them.

"Run," Esmeralda and Mulan shouted.

Belle obeyed and pulled Jasmine to run at fast as she could.

Mulan pulled her sword out of its sheath, rolled out of its way and attacked its legs. Esmeralda shot at it. The spider seemed undaunted and charge ahead. Esmeralda jumped on top of it to shoot at it, and Belle watched with her heart in her throat. She felt that Jasmine started to hold her hand and she held back.

The fight continued and though Esmeralda and Mulan stood her ground, time was on the spider's side and......

"Attack the red gem at the centre of the spider!" Belle shouted. Maybe it was the key to destroy the spider.

Esmeralda and Mulan seemed to her her and concentrated their effort. There were some moments that Belle thought they were about to be hurt but finally the spider came down. Belle and Jasmine only came close when they were signalled to do so.

"I'm glad the spider's dead now," Jasmine said, "Are you hurt, Mulan? I think I saw....." She leaned closer to Mulan. "You're bleeding."

"Don't worry. It's a small wound," Mulan said.

"Banadage it up, now." Jasmine ordered. Mulan looked at her with amusement, but she let Jasmine handle her.

Belle on the other hand was checking up Esmeralda. "It's really dangerous and I'm glad you 're all right, and Mulan."

"Well, it's nothing. Beside there's a beautiful girl worrying about me. It's totally worth it."

Belle blushed. "Well, I'm not beautiful."

"You totally are," Esmeralda said.

"Well, maybe I should examine the spider, now that it's down."

"I'll go with you."

Belle examined the structure of the spider carefully. The machinary of the spider was beyond her society. It further proved the record of a lost advanced civilization. It would be a great archaeological discovery. She couldn't wait to present it to the Royal Society. But it also meant that it would be more dangerous when they got closer.

Then Esmeralda nudged her shoulder said, "The night was getting closer. We should set up a tent."

Now that the fight was over, the spider became the conversation topic of the night after they finished their dinner. After listening to Belle, Mulan said, "We should be more careful. It's only be the first line of defence and there'll be more."

"Creepy," Jasmine frowned. Then her spirit seemed to be lifted. "It mean the treasure ahead of us must be wonderful! I can't wait!"

Belle was influenced by her joy and smiled, "I hope so too."

"Time for the good little adventures to sleep now," Esmeralda said.

When they returned to the tent, Esmeralda seemed to want to say something. But she didn't speak it out at the end.

***

Belle were desperately trying to figure out the puzzle to the door. The golem guards were closing in now and ..... 5! She pressed the button and the door opened too slowly to her taste, but at least they all went away safely.

In other room only Mulan's quick instinct and athletic ability saved them from certain doom. In another it was Jasmine whose lateral thinking saved the day. And if not for Esmeralda, Belle would have perished earlier. There were a lot of traps to avoid, struggle to face, but finally they arrived at a large chamber decorated with different sizes of crystals. The walls were marked with a numbr of signs. They proceeded carefully, then a shadow of a woman appeaed right out of a crystal.

"Welcome. What can I do for you?" the shadow asked.

"...I want to know what this place is. Who build it? and what's it for?"

"Certainly," the shadow said. Then Belle found that she was watching a series of moving pictures with sounds introducing the people and the place. She was moved into tears by the knowledge.

Jasmine asked, "Can you make the place safe for us? I mean no more traps?"

"Certainly," the shadow said.

The following time they were spent exploring the place and Belle were drunk with the knowledge and discovery. It was much more that she estimated to get. It was the happiest moment of her life.

***

Back at the airship, Belle sat with Esmeralda and asked, "What'll you do after this?"

"Flying, of course,' Esmeralda said, "How abot you?"

"To study here. I need very long time to get through that, maybe forever."

Esmeralda paused and then said, "And then do you think there's a place in your life for me?"

Belle was silent. Then she looked straight into Esmeralda's eyes and then said, "You know that I don't burn for people like others do. But I... I hope that you'll be a part of my life, more than a friend, more than a sister. Will you?"

Esmeralda smiled, "Thank you." She hugged Belle.

Belle amended in her heart. No, this was the happiest day in her life.

 


End file.
